Gifts and Curses: The Epilogue
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Epilogue to the stories 'The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters', 'The Winchester Code', 'The Winchesters, The Psychic, and the Fixation', and 'How to Save a Winchester'. [A little difficult to read without the others.]
1. Dean and Jess

**Title: **Gifts and Curses: The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **This is just a bunch of stories explaining what happened to the characters in "The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters," "The Winchester Code," "The Witch, The Winchesters, and The Fixation," "How to Save a Winchester," and "Gifts and Curses". It's basically how they ended up.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean and Jess sold Dean's garage and moved closer to the hospital.

-

"You sure you don't want to quit at the hospital? I could work at the garage full time and you could help out."

"Dean, you know what happens when I help in the garage."

Smirk. "Yeah, I do."

-

Their kids grew up and moved out.

-

"Chris, you know… you could live here. Free rent."

"Dad…"

"I know."

-

"Emily, New York is far away."

"It's only college, Mom."

"That's what you say now."

-

Three grandchildren and their son's death later, they were still standing strong.

-

"That bitch! She hit on you!"

"I do look good for a forty year old, you know."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're sixty. Get over it."

"Hey! That's a secret!"


	2. Sam and Alex

**Title: **Gifts and Curses: The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Alex still kept the same house. They had no more children either.

-

"Sam, do you want a new house?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Good. You weren't getting one if you did."

-

"Do you want any more children?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. I'm good."

-

They grew old and retired and for some reason, they were content that way.

-

"I'm not going to get used to this."

"What?"

"Dying my gray hair to normal color."

"You're beautiful either way, Alex."

-

"Wow."

"What?"

"My last day at the firm. It's weird."

"It's great."

"That too."

-

And they were never quiet sure if their lives were worth it until a family party one night with all the grandkids…

-

"Grandma, I turned the couch into ice. Sorry!"

"Mammy, fire! Did I do that?"

"'ampa, potty fly!"

"Look. Grandpa! Look what I can do! I talk without talking!"

-

…because they realized that their grandchildren and countless other people can let their powers grow without worry of the yellow eyed demon.

-

"Dad, I want to stop his powers. He made Ella believe he was three already!"

"Adam's only a year old. It's not right, at least not yet."

"He creates alternate universes!"

"But he's not in any danger."


	3. Emmett and Ella

**Title: **Gifts and Curses: The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emmett and Ella had their first born, Adam, before marrying in a ceremony on Annapolis grounds.

-

"Let's name him Adam."

"Is that what you want, El?"

"Yes."

"Adam Winchester it is."

-

"I love you, Emmett. I knew that from our first date. I never want to live without you."

"Sir, you may now recite your vows."

"I say what she said."

Laughter.

-

Ella became a stay at home mom while Emmett ended up becoming a Navy SEAL.

-

"You're okay with staying at home with the kids?"

"I'm okay with it if you are."

"I'm okay with it."

"And you're okay with being a SEAL?"

"I couldn't be more okay."

"Then I'm okay too."

-

Ella bore another son, Jacob.

-

"You name him, Emmett. I named Adam."

"Jacob. I want him to be Jacob."

"Welcome to the world, Jacob Winchester."

-

Soon after, Emmett was killed in combat.

-

"Hey, hey, Gun. You're gonna live. You hear me? I'm your superior officer and I order you to live."

"Garbage, tell my wife and kids… tell them I love them."

"Gun? Gun? GUN!"

-

His body came home with a full honorable burial.

-

"Ma'am, I think I should tell you inside."

"What? Tell me what?"

"You're husband… he was killed in combat."


	4. Tommy

**Title: **Gifts and Curses: The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tommy became a lawyer. 

-

"Congratulations, Tom. You're just like Sam."

"No, I'm not, Grandpa."

"You'd be surprised, boy."

-

He lost a major case to another lawyer – Lily Summers, his future wife.

-

"Nice job, Mr. Winchester."

"But no cigar, huh?"

"Something like that."

"You know, some things you managed… would you mind if you taught me over a cup of coffee?"

-

"You may now kiss the bride."

"God, I've been waiting for this forever."

"Me too, Tommy."

-

They started their own practice as a married couple.

-

"This the place you want, hon?"

"It has an office for you and a separate one for me. It's perfect, Tommy!"

"Okay then."

"I can just see our names on a plaque out front: Winchester and Winchester, Attorneys at Law."

Laugh.

-

Lily couldn't have children, so they were foster parents to children whose cases they took.

-

"Michael, time for court!"

"Ms. Lily, will you adopt me?"

"I would if I could, honey. But I'm your Mommy's lawyer so you can live with her."

"I don't want to live there."

"Why not?"

"She hurts me too."

-

They did adopt one child from an abuse case, Michael.

-

"Michael, would you like Ms. Lily and Mr. Sam to be your parents?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I'll sign the papers then."

"I've got a dad! I've got a mom!"

"Yeah, you do, kiddo."

"No, Judge Walker, I'm normal. I _have_ a _nice_ mommy and a daddy."


	5. Frank and Mary

**Title: **Gifts and Curses: The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mary married – surprise, surprise – Frank.

-

"Hey, Mar?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking."

"Burn out a few brain cells?"

"Funny."

"What?"

"What if we got married?"

"Frank, I'd love too."

-

"Miss Winchester, you are now officially a Marine's wife."

"I couldn't be prouder."

-

Frank worked up the lines of the Corps and became a platoon leader. Mary worked on base as the head of the Spouses Committee.

-

"How's everything there?"

"The wives are freaked because of that battle you got in yesterday."

"Really? The guys are pumped."

"That's what I told them."

"And?"

"They cried."

-

They had three 'leave children' – George, Eddie, and Frank Jr.

-

"George. That's his name."

"Why?"

"Because my recruiter, the one that died, that was his name."

-

"Eddie sounds like a good name. I like it."

"Why Eddie? It's not a Corps name."

"It's a Winchester name."

"Eddie it is then."

-

"Little Frankie! Please! I've always wanted one!"

"This could be the epidural talking but… okay."

-

Frank retired after thirty years serving.

-

"Once a Marine, Always a Marine."

"Just not serving overseas, dear."

"That's mean."

"That's reality."

-

And Mary took that time to start a bakery.

-

"Why a bakery?"

"I like to cook."

"But I'll get fat!"

"Don't eat the food then."

"But it's hard not too!"

"Then you'll be fat."

"But Marines aren't supposed to be fat!"

"Then I guess you're not a Marine."

"Once a Marine, Always a Marine!"

"Just not serving overseas."

"Meanie!"


	6. Taylor

**Title: **Gifts and Curses: The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Taylor got a degree in psychology before pursuing a job as a florist.

-

"So what's with the florist deal?"

"I like it."

"So you'll size up the customers?"

"Mom!"

-

She worked hard with two jobs – a psychiatrist and a florist, part-time, before taking over the flower shop when the owner retired.

-

"It's yours now."

"But why me?"

"You have two things I never did: talent and passion."

-

A man, Louis, came in buying flowers for his wife one day. He'd end up divorcing his wife and dating Taylor.

-

"So you maybe want to go out?"

"Why's that? I thought you were married?"

"We divorced."

"Oh."

"And I've been buying so many flowers from here just to see you that the next door neighbors are wondering if I'm queer."

-

They never had any children because the shop was their child.

-

"We feed her money, bath her in cleaning supplies, and even put her to bed at night!"

"So she is our child. We don't need any."

-

They did adopt a cute kitten though.

-

"Look, we can have another baby."

"Xyza isn't a baby. She's a kitten."

"A baby cat."

"Jeez, Lou, if you have to be so proper."

"You know it, Tay."

Smile.


	7. Chris

**Title: **Gifts and Curses: The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris became a school teacher. 

-

"You want to teach?"

"Dad, I love to teach."

"Teach then."

-

And realized he was homosexual.

-

"You ever date a guy?"

"No."

"Try it some time, Chris. I think you'd enjoy it."

"Maybe you want to go on a date then?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

-

He met another school teacher – Bill – and fell in love.

-

"What do you think about becoming partners?"

"Permanently?"

"Yeah, Chris."

"I think so."

-

And told his parents.

-

"Mom, Dad, I'm gay."

"Where's the lucky guy?"

"Dean! He's just telling us. It doesn't mean he has someone-"

"He's telling his parents about me."

-

They lived together and taught at neighboring schools.

-

"Ever live with a guy before?"

"No, but I'm willing to try it, Bill."

"Me too."

-

One day there was a school shooting at the high school Chris taught at. He sacrificed himself for his students.

-

"RUN!"

"Mr. Winchester, but-"

"Dear God. It's like fire."

"Put pressure on the wound! We've got to save him!"

-

His funeral was televised, he was such a hero.

-

"Mr. Winchester was a great teacher. He understood us and taught us in ways so we could understand him. God bless 'em."

"Thank you, River. Next to speak about my partner is Greg."

"Mr. Winchester died so we could live a full life. He's a hero to me and the rest of the world. Thank you, Mr. W."


	8. Patrick

**Title: **Gifts and Curses: The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Patrick became a hunter like the generation before him.

-

"Guys, I want to hunt. And you won't stop me."

Sigh. "Then let us show you the reigns."

-

He had a good time on the road, meeting other… worldly… hunters.

-

"You ever do something dirty on a hunt?"

"No. Hunt's a hunt. You don't screw around."

"Let's try screwing around. See how far it gets us."

-

But in the end, his true love was the hunt.

-

"Kill kids in their sleep, I'm gonna get ya."

-

"Call me a Ghost Buster."

-

"Yeah, well, the Boogeyman's not real. Anymore. I killed it two years ago."

-

And the hunt's what killed him, at the tender age of thirty-two. But he still added his personality to his death.

-

"No! Hell's not ready for me yet!"


	9. Emily

**Title: **Gifts and Curses: The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily went to the United Nations Headquarters for schooling.

-

"Dad, Mom! I got in!"

"Where? Which school?"

"The U.N! I'm going to be an Arabic translator!"

-

There she met a man who used to be an Islamic militant, her teacher. He confided in her when his memories were too much. Later on, she ended up marrying him.

-

"Hello, I'm Jahal, your personal teacher."

"Emily Winchester. Nice to meet you."

-

"My head hurts."

"Why? Do you want medicine?"

"No, no. It won't help. My nightmares cause my pains."

"Nightmares about what?"

"The people I killed."

-

"Our religious backgrounds are different, Jahal. It wouldn't work."

"Civil ceremonies are wonderful."

-

Emily traveled all around the world, translating, while Jahal traveled too, teaching others of what horrors the terrorists commit.

-

"Hello, Ms. Beah. Please tell Mr. Ahmadinejad, 'good day and hopefully we can resolve this conflict of interest involving our countries'."

"Yes, Ms. Rice."

-

"And our guest speaker tonight is Jahal Beah, a previous Islamic militant."

Applause.

-

They had two children before setting down in New York where they both worked at the U.N., but in different departments.

-

"Leigh sounds like a nice American name."

"It's is, Jahal."

"Let's name her that then."

-

"Jibar is an Iranian name, right?"

"Yes, Emily."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, Emily."

"Jibar Beah is our new son then."

-

"We can't keep touring the planet, Jahal. We have kids now. It's affecting them."

"I know."

"We should settle down."

"Let's live in New York. We can still work at the United Nations then."

"Smart man."

-

They met a lot of controversy though, over their marriage, but they pulled through.

-

"You don't harass gold diggers."

"So?"

"We at least married for love."


End file.
